Disfraces
by Muselina Black
Summary: Porque a veces Cedrella siente que va por la vida disfrazada de algo que no es. Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Uniforme

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, lo que es una pena._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para este reto, elegí a mi Cedrella porque hace mucho que no le daba el amor que se merece._

 _#FelicesCincoAñosForoDeLosBlack_

 **Disfraces**

 **1**

 **Uniforme**

Era una pena que fuera su último año en Hogwarts. Siempre le había gustado, con sus paredes de piedra y los cielos altos. No había nada así en el resto del mundo. Era algo que venía del peso de los años o algo así, era la única explicación que Cedrella tenía para eso.

—¿No has escuchado? —Su amiga Epona parecía emocionada por algo.

—No. ¿Qué cosa?

—Sinclair Nott dijo que quiere invitarte a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.

—¿A mí? —Cedrella alzó las cejas. No recordaba haber intercambiado más de cuatro palabras con Nott desde primer año, a pesar de que eran compañeros de casa.

—Sí. Dice que le gustas.

Cedrella sonrió con suficiencia. Por supuesto que a Nott le gustaba. Mal que mal, era una de las chicas más populares de Slytherin, además de guapa e inteligente.

Nott era guapo y de una familia más que respetable.

Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

* * *

 _En sus años escolars, Cedrella tenía mucho ego y muy arriba. Pero es lo que tiene ser guapa, lista y popular._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	2. Deportivo

_**Disclaimer:** No, sigo sin ser Rowling así que este universo no es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Disfraces**

 **2**

 **Deportivo**

—¡Cedrella!

La joven reconoció la voz y se detuvo, aún aferrando la escoba sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué quieres, Weasley? —bufó ella. Todavía estaba enojada con él por su última discusión. No sólo se había conformado con llamarla prejuiciosa, Septimus también le había dicho que era la chica más vanidosa que había conocido en su vida.

—Nada. Sólo quería decirte que fue un gran partido.

Claro que había sido un gran partido. Cedrella era una excelente cazadora y habían ganado a Ravenclaw con facilidad.

Pero no esperaba que Septimus apareciera para decirle eso. Después de todo, ella misma le había dicho cosas muy hirientes la última vez que habían hablado.

—Oh.

—Eres muy buena, Ceddie.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así —dijo Cedrella, apretando los labios. Si un momento antes se había sentido tentada de perdonarlo, a él, sus pecas y sus ojos azules, toda esa compasión se desvaneció en un momento.

Estúpido Weasley.

* * *

 _En mi headcanon Cedrella jugaba quidditch (al igual que Andromeda) y de ahí sacan los Weasley su talento para el deporte. He dicho._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	3. Pijama

_Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es mío, y esto no tiene fines de lucro._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Disfraces**

 **3**

 **Pijama**

Alguien golpeó a la puerta. Cedrella arrugó el ceño, preguntándose quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche. Dejando el libro a un lado, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

—¿Callie? —preguntó al ver a su hermana mayor en camisón de dormir—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Creo que Harfang va a proponerme matrimonio.

Callidora llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Harfang Longbottom, un joven alto y desgarbado, que nunca hablaba mucho y que a Cedrella siempre le había parecido muy serio. Pero a Callidora le gustaba y no había más que hacer.

—¿Y?

—Voy a decirle que sí. —Su hermana alzó la cabeza, determinada. Toda una Black.

—¿Y para eso vienes dramáticamente a mi habitación en mitad de la noche? —se burló Ced, ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de la aludida.

—Boba —respondió, cogiendo una almohada de la cama de Cedrella y golpeándola con ella—. Ya verás cuando te enamores.

* * *

 _Ay, Callie ni sospecha lo que se viene para su hermanita._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	4. Túnica de gala

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es cosa de una tal Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Disfraces**

 **4**

 **Túnica de gala**

Su madre había dicho que ya que era mayor, podía levantarse el cabello en un moño para la fiesta. Entre Charis y Callidora habían logrado crear un elaborado peinado sobre la nuca de Cedrella, que estrenaba túnica de gala para la ocasión.

—Te ves guapísima, Ced —dijo Charis, echada sobre la cama de la mayor—. Ojalá mamá me dejara ir.

—Seguro que será aburrida —respondió Cedrella, evitando mirarse al espejo—. Ya conoces a los amigos de papá.

—Sí, pero habrá baile. ¿Crees que Sinclair esté ahí?

Cedrella suspiró y miró su reflejo. Se veía rara con el cabello levantado. Y le pesaba la cabeza. Nunca pensó que tenía tanto pelo, pero ahora lo sentía todo sobre sus hombros. Sentía el peso de los aros en sus lóbulos y el collar alrededor de su cuello.

No era ella.

Era como ser una prisionera, aunque no pudiera ver la cárcel a su alrededor.

* * *

 _El proceso de Ceddie de darse cuenta de lo que quería fue más allá que su relación con Septimus, aunque es obvio que esta fue una parte importante de su cambio de opinión._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	5. Formal

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de una tal Rowling, no mía.  
_

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Reto de aniversario: Cinco años y contando"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Disfraces**

 **5**

 **Formal**

Se acomodó la túnica antes de tocar a la puerta de caoba. Esperaba estar vestida de forma apropiada. Nunca se había preguntado qué era lo que uno debía usar en una entrevista de trabajo y no tenía a nadie a quién preguntarle. Especialmente porque sus padres no sabían que había postulado a un puesto de secretaria en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Era su secreto.

—¿Señorita Black? —Su entrevistador era un mago de piel oscura, que parecía tener unos sesenta años y sonreía con amabilidad—. Soy Paul Fenwick, el encargado de esta sección. ¿Quiere pasar? —añadió, indicándole un pequeño despacho a un lado del pasillo del departamento.

Cedrella sonrió y respiró hondo.

Necesitaba dar una buena impresión.

El señor Fenwick le ofreció una taza de té, antes de empezar a preguntarle. En cosa de momentos, Cedrella se sintió relajada y cómoda, a pesar de que su ropa aún no la terminaba de convencer.

* * *

 _Ceddie logró encontrar su camino, aunque no era lo que esperaba su familia. Pero lo importante es que se encontró a sí misma y tuvo un final muy feliz._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
